Pleasure With Love (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: My entry for the doccubus one-shot challenge. Where Lauren gives Bo a massage.


When she got home, she didn't hear a sound, something that was not normal in her house and make Lauren wonder where Bo was with the big storm that was assaulting the city. The doctor walked through the clubhouse finding Tamsin sleeping in the sofa. The valkyrie was passed out from alcohol, but what made Lauren smile was the person under Tamsin who just came back to their lives early in the week, Kenzi.

It was like a having a family...and what a family.

"More...muffins...and vodka, Lo." muttered Kenzi in her dreams while she moved her hand grabbing Tamsin's nose. The valkyrie punched her lightly before let out a little snore that made Lauren laugh.

Who needed kids with this one?, thought Lauren while she took a blanket from the ground and put it over them letting them sleep a little more knowing the headache they will have in a couple hours. Meanwhile, Lauren thought it was time to do something special for Bo, this day was one of those moments where they could have time for themselves and their relationship or whatever they were having at the moment.

Lauren needed those moments and she wasn't going to stop them from happening if Bo wanted them to happen too.

"I know what to do." said Lauren to herself as her prodigal mind worked on a new plan that she was sure the succubus couldn't resist.

At the end, Bo could be a sexual beast, but she wasn't the only one who could play with seduction and now it was the moment to show her own set of movements that would leave Bo absolutely breathless.

Bo got home totally wet because of the rain and angry with Dyson for making her follow a delinquent fae that in the end was nothing more than an elf stealing cookies. The wolf apologized, yes, but Bo decided to decline his offer of a drink wanting nothing more that get home, take a bath and spend some time with Kenzi, Tamsin and especially Lauren before she went to sleep.

But when she stepped into the living room all her senses came back to life when she saw the place surrounded by candles and petal flowers all around the ground that made the succubus smile, forgetting her angry thoughts while she followed the line till she touched the note planted in one of the walls beside the staircase that lead to her room.

_After a hard day nothing is better than a good bath and a very especial moment to relax but be careful to not wake up the beasts guarding the house._

_I'll be waiting upstairs._

_L.L_

Bo looked over her shoulder, seeing Tamsin and Kenzi passed out on the couch and laughed before she put a hand on her mouth when she saw the human and the valkyrie moving, lucky for Bo, neither of them woke up and the succubus inside she was glowing in happiness seeing the possibility to reconnect with Lauren like she wanted to do since they became a family again.

Besides, the human Bo was literally jumping like a teenager feeling the possibilities to spend the night with the gorgeous human doctor.

She went upstairs, finding more candles and petals till she went into her room where she saw something that left her breathless.

In her bed, ready for the night where the same set of sheets she used the first time she and Lauren made love. Around it dozen of red roses and more candles gave the room a sensual and intimate vibe making Bo blush with surprising shyness.

"Welcome to your night, Miss Dennis."

Her grave voice followed by her hand in Bo's back made the succubus tremble as she closed her eyes and inclined herself, letting Lauren kiss her cheek and then her neck before she laughed against her skin.

"You're wet."

_In more than one way_, thought the succubus licking her lips.

The leather jacket disappeared from her shoulders before Bo even knew it and then, without Lauren being apart from her neck, she was guided to the bathroom as the doctor got her out of her clothes without letting her turn to hug or kiss the blonde till Bo ended totally naked.

"Look at the mirror, Bo. Look at us in the mirror."

Bo did it mesmerized by the image that would be always be in her mind as she stood there naked with Lauren behind her dressed only with one of her kimonos and looking at her with a hunger that left the succubus breathless.

"This is..." started Bo trying to hold back a moan when Lauren started to kiss her neck again.

"Come with me." said the blonde.

Bo let Lauren guide her to the bathtub and walking her in the warm water waiting inside as the blonde stood outside to grab a sponge to start the bath slowly, letting Bo to experiment all the sexual and caring feelings she was having in that moment all that without losing the look of lust in Lauren's face.

There was passion, desire for her but there was so much more in those brown eyes. Something that made her heart beat a little faster.

"Where were you? The rain was pouring today and you never walk out of the house when it's raining outside." said Lauren casually while she caressed Bo's breaths with the sponge.

"Dyson is an idiot." muttered Bo daring herself to touch Lauren's face with her fingertips. "He called to help him with a case that only was prank."

"That was not him being an idiot." said Lauren with a little sad smile-. " That was him reclaiming your attention."

Bo wanted to punch herself for a moment, seeing Lauren's face. This triangle was going too far for her liking and she was having a hard time trying to maintain Dyson as a friend while she looked for a way to win the Lauren's heart again.

Because if something was clear to her now is that this triangle was death in the same moment that Lauren uttered the words "I'm yours."

"Lauren..."

"Shh... tonight it doesn't matter." reassured Lauren. "Tonight is only for you."

With that said, Lauren finished the bath touching Bo's body as she pleased and taking care of her like the succubus knew no other could do even if trying to contain her own desire was being harder that she thought.

After that, Lauren brought the succubus back to the room, leaving Bo speechless when she saw the massage oil that was in the nightstand ready for her. Bo looked her doctor who smiled sweetly at her and pushed her lightly to the bed, making Bo sit as Lauren took the bottle in her hands and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Get yourself comfortable, Bo." said the doctor.

"What are you going to do?" asked Bo confused and suddenly turned on by the doctor.

"As your doctor I need you strong and healthy so I though in giving you a really good massage to get all the stress out of your body." said Lauren as she poured some of the oil massage in her hands.

Bo wasn't even ready to turn her down while she did as Lauren told her and got herself comfortable in the bed, grabbing the sheets out of instinct when Lauren sat over her ass.

"Don't worry, Bo. I'm not going to hurt you." said Lauren.

"I know." said Bo.

Lauren smiled before she touched Bo's back with her long fingers. The doctor closed her eyes at the contact with Bo's bare back before she started to move her fingers along her back to her shoulders, making a circle that went down from her arms to start in the back again.

"Oh my god..." muttered Bo pressing her head against the sheets.

"You like it?" asked Lauren.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Bo moaning. "This is amazing."

Lauren continued with her job putting a gentle but firm touch on Bo's hard muscles while the succubus breathed unable to do anything else. She loved Lauren's hands and how deeply she touched her every time, just with the exact amount of strength that didn't make Bo the damsel in distress or the monster everyone claimed she was.

With Lauren's touch, she was just Bo.

The doctor hands massaged her back till one of them got to her exposed neck, forcing Lauren to incline herself to get better access touching with her nipples Bo's back while the succubus closed her eyes dying from the pleasure.

"Close your eyes, Bo. Think of something good." said Lauren in her ear.

While Bo did was she was ordered, Lauren touched her back and focused on putting her fingers in some tense points, calming them with her touch as Bo moaned a couple of times making the doctor happy.

"Really...your hands are magic." muttered Bo.

"Thanks." said Lauren touching Bo's hips with her fingertips-. Now, I'm going to let you turn around, ok?"

Bo smiled as she turned showing all her naked body at the same time that Lauren breathed while she put herself in the same position nearly touching the most secret place in Bo's body with hers.

"Let see what can I do here..." purred the doctor.

She pressed her fingers through Bo's front body till she stopped just under one of her breast only to open her hand and caress her belly making the succubus grab the sheets at her touch without being able to decide what was more erotic for her. Lauren looking at her with fire desire or her way to touch her, with lust and love.

"Lauren..."

"Don't say anything, Bo. Enjoy the moment."

Bo looked at her while Lauren took another bottle of massage oil, one made especially to relax people and poured some of it on her hands before turning again to her job, touching and caressing Bo in the most erotic and caring way she knew.

She massaged her breasts slowly focusing in relax the tensed succubus as she touched her before she went up massaging her shoulders and her neck again. This movement made Lauren move forward and touch Bo's wet mound with hers as the succubus groaned trying to stay as long as she could feeling all this pleasure.

"I don't know why I kept asking myself why I love you." said Lauren suddenly more to herself than to Bo.

The succubus opened her eyes, surprised by the confession but Lauren ignored her while she took her face in her hands and looked at her right in the eyes without losing the fire that burned between them or the unspoken love that Bo could see in the deep of Lauren's eyes.

"You're beautiful outside and inside, Bo. Don't let anyone tell you something different, ever."

Tears formed in Bo's eyes when Lauren continued the massage, touching her neck carefully, then her breasts and finally her stomach where she stopped before looking at her again.

"Lauren?" asked Bo.

"I think you feel better now." muttered Lauren.

Lauren got off the bed getting ready to leave and feeling oddly stupid. She didn't do this to say how much she loved or how she saw Bo. She didn't wanted another scar in her stupid and weak heart and she didn't wanted to remember this moment as a goodbye.

She only wanted to do something good for Bo and she destroyed it with feelings.

"Lauren, wait..."

"I have to go. I finished my task." said the doctor with clears intentions to get dressed and run.

_Don't let her go, if you do, you may never be able to get back together with her_, thought Bo to herself. Before she knew what was she doing, she grabbed Lauren's arm and pushed her smashing their bodies together as Lauren's back pressed firmly to her breasts making Bo moan in pleasure for the contact.

"Bo..."

"I don't want you to go..." said Bo. "I don't want you to leave me."

Lauren stood there frozen without daring to move at the same time that Bo turned her and kissed the blonde trying to tell her with that kiss all her feelings as she felt the fire burning again between them with the same passion that brought them together the first time.

"I want you, Lauren. I need you and I love you by my side." said Bo. "I need you even when I know that I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that." said Lauren. "You did a lot of things for me."

"That's not true." said Bo, who then smiled. "But I'm going to start to change that right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Lauren.

Bo brought Lauren to the bed and kissed her again enjoying the feel of her lips together before she got the doctor out of her kimono and pushed her between the sheets, putting herself over the blonde before looking at her right in the eyes with all the love and the lust that she, the succubus, Bo Dennis, could muster.

"I'm going to thank your massage, Doctor Lauren Lewis by making love to you till the sun comes through this window."

And kissing Lauren for the third time, Bo finally understood that this was what she really wanted to live for the rest of her life.


End file.
